It is proposed to establish a diabetes-endocrinology research center (DERC) at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center (UMMC). Emphasis will be on studies related to the etiology, complications and treatment of diabetes. The DERC will be built on a research base of 16 funded investigators currently involved in diabetes related research. It will substantially facilitate existing studies, and new projects and collaborations. Three core laboratory facilities are proposed. A Protein Chemistry Core Facility will be located in a laboratory newly constructed and equipped by UMMC. It will provide substantial benefits to DERC investigators in sequencing of new hormones, hormone mediators, and receptors, including the insulin in receptor. A Cell Science Core Facility will also be located in a newly constructed and equipped interdepartmental laboratory. It will be of great value in tissue culture, monoclonal antibody production, and cell sorting, A Morphology Core Facility will be based on existing laboratories in the Deprtment of Pathology. It will provide important capabilities including light microscopy, electron microscopy, morphometric analysis, radioautography, and immunocytochemistry. In addition to these core laboratory facilities, seven pilot and feasibility studies are proposed for the first year. These cover a broad range of areas including the autoimmune basis for diabetes, the biochemical basis for insulin action, gene control of gut hormone production, and renal complications in diabetes. The administrative structure will include a Director, Associate Director, six member Executive Committee, and 12 member Advisory Committee. The latter will include six scientists from outside the UMMC faculty. The Administrative Core will also direct the enrichmet program.